


The Friar's tale

by metalmaddog



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalmaddog/pseuds/metalmaddog
Summary: Some of the Ward Knights play a happy family while the others engage in depriving carnal pleasures.





	The Friar's tale

A baby had been placed on the steps of Vault during the night. It lay in a basket that had seen better days, wrapped up quite well into a blue blanket made from chimerical felt. The blanket and basket were as far apart as Brume and The Vault. The basket itself had been placed in front of the statue that stood before the doors of the imposing building so it was not in direct sight of anyone coming up the stairs or the guard posted at the door. It was lucky that there had been no snow that night, and that this particular morning was relatively warm.  
Ser Charibert was returning from a nightly excursion, wrapped in a pure white cloak with the hood drawn over his head. In that colour, when he slid through the city in the darkness of the night, he appeared as a brilliant beacon of light, bringing salvation to all the lowly sinners and heretics. It was unfortunate that most of the sinners preferred not to be saved by him and ran in horror at the sight of his burning brilliance. It was very early morning and the sun was weakly casting its light over the city, as if trying to wrap its warm arms around the frozen landmark from a very bad position, and quite unable to reach every corner of it from that low in the horizon. Ser Charibert had had no intention of paying attention to the guard, who obviously greeted him respectfully, but when a rather loud wail came from the other side of the statue he glanced at the only other relatively sensible person present for an answer.  
“What is this noise?” He was quite familiar with sound of crying babies, having grown up in an orphanage but it was unexpected noise at the steps and his brain didn’t automatically register the location to the correct identification of the sound. The guard looked bewildered but took a few steps around the statue, following the direction of the sound.  
“Appears there is a basket with a hatchling, Ser Charibert.” The old man said and cast his hardened look towards the former Inquisitor. Charibert had pulled down his hood and followed, calmly, a few steps behind the man.  
“Whatever is the wretched thing doing here…” He pushed past the guard to open up the blankets. There seemed to be a note inside written in handwriting that could only belong to another child, or possibly to a bonehead of some sort. With a quick glance Charibert read it and snatched up the paper stuffing it inside his robes before the guard could see it. “At least it appears to be an elezen child. Perhaps a boy by the looks of it.” He squeezed the round cheeks but the child continued to wail. With the air of an expert he then dug into the basket and under the child and brought the unhappy bundle into his arms. “I will take care of it. Dispose of that filthy thing.” Charibert motioned at the basket with the child cradled in his arms, then entered through the gate that led into the Vault Nave.  
He was rocking the baby as he went but inside the large space it was obviously impossible to muffle the noises of a crying infant: the sounds echoed off the walls of the Basilica while his own footsteps were merely a silent shuffle on the carpets. He took himself to another direction from the official and went through the areas of the servants, who were only now getting up and not yet out in the hallways, yet he seemed to know how to avoid being seen and soon enough stood behind the large double doors that led into the office of the Archimandrite, without a disturbed glance or a start of a rumour from any of the employees. He knocked but received no answer so he turned to leave intending to go look for the short blonde in his bedroom. He only managed a few steps away from the door, when there was a click of the lock and the door came slightly ajar. A very tired looking Zephirin poked his messy hair out, despite his drowsy appearance he was still wearing his formal clothes.  
“Yes? Ah… Ser Charibert…” But when the mage in question turned and Zephirin saw the baby his eyes got a little wider and suddenly the sleepiness disappeared from his countenance to be replaced by surprise. “That is not ours, is it?” He pointed at the child and Ser Charibert gave him a very cold look. “Mmm, do forgive me… I have still not quite woken up. I fell asleep doing some paper work.” Zephirin opened the door to let Charibert and the sobbing baby inside then closed and locked it firmly after a quick glance that no one had been in the hallway to witness a child in the Vault.  
He faced the stern mage and Charibert stuffed the note into his hand. Zephirin stared at it for a moment then looked at the baby, moved closer and pulled back the blanket to see strawberry blonde curly hairs on top of the child’s head. If it was at all possible Zephirin turned whiter and grimmer: his thin lips turning into a straight line. “This is… extremely bad… we must keep this from the Archbishop. There is no other way, Ser Charibert… if we wish to save the life of that boy.” Charibert’s expression was unchanged for a moment then he glanced down at the child.  
“It would do us well to confirm the truth. I have some doubts about the content of that very note. Avert your eyes back to the note for moment, Archimandrite. Does it not strike you odd that the handwriting is this illegitimate? Most females… ARE capable of writing: no matter where they are born. And as of yet our great and holy nation has not found a way to disregard women from the birthing process.” He cast another look at the baby whom he was now absently rocking and added. “Which is quite unfortunate, really.”  
“Ah, mmm… it could be written by anyone but I suppose it makes little sense if it was not the mother of the child. Who else would bring him here…” Zephirin looked up when Charibert laid the baby onto a sofa that sometimes served for Zephirin’s bed in the office. He pulled out the blanket where the child had been wrapped and spread it out for Zephirin to see. “The Fury bless us and keep us but is that not one of ours… why would the child be wrapped in a sheet bearing the crest of Heavens’ Ward?”  
“That certainly is an important question… one which even I can not fathom to answer at this moment.” Charibert picked up the child again. “Go fetch some milk in a bottle and it might be best if we brought our brothers in on this to ask what they know.” Zephirin didn’t seem very fazed or surprised when the third ordered him around like he was a meek husband ready to do his wife’s every command with simply a ‘yes, dear’ for an answer.  
“I shall have them woken up. And if Ser Charibert could be obligated to mind the baby in my absence. It does appear to come to you so naturally, Ser Charibert.” He smiled very slightly and bowed his head a little before leaving. Ser Charibert just shot a burning glance after him but did refrain from actually burning anything. He sat down to rock the infant in his arms and tried to coo at it but he was a little rusty and it took a while for him to sound less intimidating while doing so.  
Zephirin returned with a bottle that was used to feed babies, apparently one of the servants had brought it from home for some or another kitchen purpose. The baby greedily attached himself to the bottle clearly used to drinking from such rather than the actual source for baby milk. Charibert looked ever more suspicious but was far more curious that Zephirin had only brought Hermenost with him. He glanced at the child Charibert was holding like a mother of ten, then rubbed his chin thoughtfully before walking over to have a better look.  
“I did ask you to bring more than one of them.” Ser Charibert shot out like an annoyed wife to a husband who had failed to follow her order to the letter. Zephirin shrugged and explained he wanted the opinion of the respected clergyman first.  
“I am full glad the Archimandrite thinks so highly of my skills yet I am but a humble servant of Halone. Do forgive me if my words seem little direct but… I take it this can not be the child of Ser Charibert.” The mage snorted then laughed out loud and quickly covered his mouth in a feminine manner.  
Zephirin sighed but his expression remained serious as always. “That would be quite impossible, knowing Ser Charibert.” Then he coughed and quickly changed the subject before the mage in question could say anything more of the matter. “The child was found at the steps… and had this note…” Zephirin handed the piece of paper over and Ser Hermenost quickly glanced at its content. “It made us quite concerned but it does seem that there is much more to this than meets the eye. We must needs find the truth before we bring any of this to the Archbishop, Ser Hermenost. That is why I expect you to fully follow my orders on the matter and to not mention this to any outsider other than our brothers in arms.” Zephirin went on to further point out Charibert’s idea of the childish handwriting and the Heavens’ Ward blanket that had been on the child and with a thoughtful look Ser Hermenost followed his words.  
“This does seem most troubling, Fury keep us.” The former monk glanced up as if to ask help from the skies above before he moved closer to the child and carefully tried to discern features of the accused parentage from its face. He touched the hair gently and the baby, seeming to be full and happy for the attention, glanced up and babbled some nonsense sounds trying to reach for Hermenost’s nose. The old man merely smiled down at the younger one. “I fear there are no definite ways to tell a parentage of a child. Especially in this case when the father would look very much like an infant himself.” Hermenost turned though and looked at Zephirin fully now. “But mine most esteemed Archimandrite, I must needs come clean that I do not believe the boy is capable of such act. I hear the rumours of course but… one must look at his character also. He is a very devoted young man and believes in the same ideals as all of us. He would not risk angering those above him in this manner.” The man bowed after his earnest speech.  
“And the little darling has quite a loving relationship with Ser Janlenoux, with such a pretty man by his side I do not see the need to go look for the ladies. They can offer very little in terms of comfort anyway.” Charibert said haughtily and did not hide his distaste for women from his words.  
“Be as it may. We still have to investigate this full in order to prove the young man innocent.” Zephirin said in a loud more serious voice then added with a softer tone and expression. “I do not believe him capable of it either, for what my opinion is worth…” He pretended to adjust some papers on his desk, taking his time to think of his next move, then asked Hermenost finally to go and wake their brothers before going over to sit close to Ser Charibert who had managed to rock the baby asleep in his arms. Zephirin put his arm behind Charibert on the sofa and leaned closer to study the innocent life cradled in the arms of a man who had burned hundreds alive.  
Hermenost watched them before he turned to leave, and with a small smile spoke from the door. “In another life, mine esteemed Archimandrite and Ser Charibert would have made excellent parents.” And with that he was out making it unclear whether his words were intended as a joke or not. Zephirin’s cheeks turned a little redder, though he fought hard to keep his grim look. He couldn’t help but wonder if there had been another life possibly for him and Ser Charibert… but there wasn’t much time for it when the child was handed over to him and he carefully received it not quite sure how to hold it. How had Charibert exactly had his arms? The exchange was managed fine, despite the other’s lack of experience, without waking the now sleeping child.  
“Mine dear husband I shall have to attend to my bath now as I have been busy the whole night. Do forgive me and mind our baby.” Charibert leaned to press his warm lips against his superior’s mouth but Zephirin merely glanced up at him and let him leave not even saying anything to the sarcastic words he had used. He did not wish to wake up the thing finally looking so very peaceful in his arms. He kept watching at the innocent sleeping face with dark tentacles of regret filling the inside of his chest cavity: none of the desperate and dark feelings ever quite reached his stoic face.  
Ser Hermenost didn’t have terrible difficult job at waking up most of his brother Knights though at Ser Grinnaux’ door he kept knocking louder and louder but got no answer. Finally he leaned his ear against the door to hear loud snoring. He sighed, opened the door and mentally readied himself to face whatever horrors there might be. He remembered a time well there had been a very angry Dhalmel in the room. To this day no one had any idea how the three had managed to bring it inside without anyone noticing.  
The room itself wasn’t in a terrible state of disarray, apart from the glaring fact that someone had taken his axe on the four posted wooden bed frame and the content of it: chocobo feathers from the bed clothes were everywhere. Judging by the fact that Ser Grinnaux’ Stampede was laying in the middle of pile of fine wood shavings, where the bed should have been, it was easy to discern that the warrior had done the deed himself. His eyes followed the source of the noise and he found the smelly group of Knights sleeping away in a corner of the room with few blankets under them or around them. Ser Paulecrain was resting against the wall, sitting up so he could serve as a pillow for his master while Ser Guerrique was apparently a fine foot rest for the darker and bigger warrior. They all were fast asleep and snoring loudly.  
While Ser Hermenost was lost in thought and wondering how best wake the lot up, Ser Guerrique suddenly stirred then opened his eyes and in the manner of someone who had passed out with no memory, sat up and wildly looked around, then scratched his head and yawning, recognising the familiar surrounds. He didn’t seem to notice the man by the door though and laid back down again noticing he had no blanket he pulled Grinnaux’ legs back onto himself as if they had made him much warmer, he hugged the other man’s booted feet to his chest as if it was a soft sleeping partner then looked about to go back to sleep. Hermenost coughed loudly and stepped forward.  
“Ser Guerrique!” Then little louder and with a deeper voice said the names of the other two Knights. Ser Paulecrain stirred looking around then reached to touch his face finding the familiar feel of the eyepatch gone. The empty socket under it was mostly closed up already but it looked like someone might have pried it open recently. The appearance of the recently opened old wound was rather grotesque and Ser Hermenost looked away. Ser Guerrique sat up again, appearing like the very testimony of a drunk on the next morning, Grinnaux’ feet were now draped across his thighs.  
“Is there an emergency? Dravanians attacking? Heretics or the like in the city?” He yawned then leaned back to scratch his crotch. Ser Hermenost rolled his eyes at the crude Warriors but refrain from commenting on such behaviour.  
“Hardly anything that simple. Please clean yourselves up and come to the Archimandrite’s office at your earliest convenience.”  
“Oh right. That’s good. Thanks pal.” Ser Guerrique leaned down and tried to go back to sleep.  
“What are you doing?! I told you lousy winesops to get yourselves ready!” His temper had never been as short as it was when he had to deal with these three. Same could be said about most other members of the Heavens’ Ward as well when having to deal with the drunken lot of soldiers.  
“But you said ‘at our convenience’. Hardly convenient now. Mine head is bounding like two swiving bulls.” The warrior had sat up and was holding his head with both hands.  
“You caused this yourselves with over excessive drinking last night. This room is also a dreadful mess. Someone wake the Dzemael Bull already!” He ended up stomping his foot to the floor then quickly turned to regain his usual serene composure. He kept telling himself the disrespect he received from the three was mostly due to them all being in such a familiar relationship with each other. Meanwhile behind the former friar a very unenthusiastic pair of white haired elezen were either shaking or slapping the still sleeping elezen’s feet and head. Finally Paulecrain slapped him across the face and that did the trick. Ser Grinnaux opened his eyes and greeted them in words that sounded more like animalistic grunts, then stretched and asked for breakfast nonchalantly.  
“Please get yourselves ready and come to the Archimandrite’s office immediately. Mine words… I cannot stress them enough. Do not dillydally.”  
“Did Adelphel have a child or something?” Ser Grinnaux asked sniggering. The unusual axe wielder’s eyes went little wider at the question and both Paulecrain and Guerrique hit Ser Grinnaux, which resulted into him getting mad and staring to hit them back: effectively distracting Ser Hermenost from the words spoken as now he was stuck trying to pull the three of them apart. Paulecrain was luckily not really fighting Ser Grinnaux and Ser Guerrique soon found himself laying dazed on the floor from getting punched in the face.  
Ser Hermenost and Paulecrain finally got the bull to calm down and the older elezen ordered them to bath immediately, change and come to the office before he just had to leave, unable to take more of their inefficiency.  
In the bathroom the three wastrels found, to their horror: Charibert, who had only moments ago filled a basin to wash himself. A bright and promising smile appeared on the mage’s face before he happily ordered Grinnaux, Paulecrain and Guerrique to wash his entire body. Almost weeping the three large elezen males, the prime specimens of Ishgard, sat around him to do the deed attentively: all too scared of the flames they would get if they disagreed. Charibert seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much as he stretched his long leg out for Paulecrain to soap up and wipe with a sponge. Guerrique and Grinnaux were shaking while washing the disquieting man’s delicate arms with washcloths.  
“Ah… I feel like a real queen, my darling big boys are excellent servants. Your highness might reward you if you touch me very gently and clean mine skin with the love you feel for mine person.” Charibert’s long nails brushed over Guerrique’s cheeks who let out a squawk like a duck. Charibert let them do as they wanted for a mere moment before snatching the washing utensils from three of them. “Use your hands. You have such a manly palms… coarse and rough… I want to feel them against mine body but remember gentle gentle.” He winked and waved his index finger in the air. Then he took Ser Grinnaux’ hand into his more delicate ones and the poor bull, frightened into a tender little calf, let out a mewl that sounded like a ‘moo’. Ser Charibert merely laughed then reached down to suck Ser Grinnaux’ finger into his mouth forcing them all to stare with mixed feelings of arousal and distress, but like all of Charibert’s best students none of them failed to get hard at this display.  
It was only a little time later that pleased and humming Charibert walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hair and body. The three fighters still suffering from effects of hangover, and now from excessive coupling, were laying by the bath with their faces against the floor looking like their souls had just drifted from their bodies, along with all the night milk that Charibert had wrung out of their balls.  
“Thank you, my darlings. You are very good boys. Now try to get up and come to the Archimandrite’s office or I will have to reward you even more severely.” He called from the door then went to the dressing room, which was only reserved for him alone since he was apparently a special case in the Ward, not quite one of the boys but rather a more feminine authoritative figure. Paulecrain, who seemed to have most will to get things done, dragged himself up first, washed himself, before he proceeded to clean up Ser Grinnaux. After which he lovingly and attentively wrapped him into a towel. Ser Guerrique looked jealously at them and wished he had someone who would unquestioningly take care of him when he felt dead mentally and physically.  
A little earlier in Adelphel’s room Janlenoux and his partner had woken in each other’s arms when Ser Hermenost had knocked. As dutiful boys they had immediately gotten up and wiped up each other’s naked bodies with wet cloths from the basin that was kept in the corner of the room. The water within was changed every evening before bed. They seemed happy and loving doing their morning duties together.  
“What do you suspect this might be about? Perhaps there is some trouble.” Adelphel spoke thoughtfully while carefully, not to miss any spot, he wiped Janlenoux’s chest. Neither of them seemed to get distracted by seeing one another naked. Their feelings for one another and dutiful characters kept them from getting distracted. Occasionally, when wiping under Adelphel’s arms, Janlenoux would get a flustered expression but Adelphel always just laughed as reply to the look and they managed to go about their task in a sensible manner.  
“It did not seem terribly urgent… perhaps there is some work the Archbishop wishes us to conduct or new rules to take under consideration. There isn’t much for us to do here at home. Sometimes I am ever so grateful for having my culinary hobby to pursue in peace. This has been excellent opportunity to advance my personal recipes. I feel more troublesome times might be ahead…” Janlenoux sighed and moved lower on the blonde boy’s body. He tried not to blush while cleaning up his lower front. Adelphel let out a sigh and moved little closer so he could reach to wash Janlenoux’ back.  
“I do not even wish to think of such things. I’ve been quite happy living hear with you… mine dearest brother and the others of our family. It has been such a blessing from Halone herself! This family of ours must survive!” Suddenly he kneeled down to surprised Janlenoux’ level and grabbed his cheeks staring him straight in the eye then flashed his most adorable and loving smile like a warm melted strawberry ice cream and then leaned over to press his lips quickly to Janlenoux’ and they both laughed a little after parting.  
Once the two were done with the washing they picked out more formal clothes: mostly appearing in their armour just for the Archbishop or battle, but since this time the summon had come from Zephirin it was perfectly fine to wear some lighter but still formal attire. As they had washed each other they also dressed one another. They were rather used to it by now and it seemed to speed up their mourning routines considerable, and they could even chat about various issues while doing it in this manner.  
“Mayhap there would be a new ball. Dances are my absolute favourite social events and we are even allowed to participate.” Adelphel said cheerfully while setting Janlenoux’ jacket and white shirt collar just right. “Unlike those three…” He looked little ashamed after mentioning it or even reminding his comrade about it, but Janlenoux just smiled.  
“Those three are not allowed since they drink and eat everything in most foul manner, in their official armours, and try to breed like… animals with anything on two legs.” They couldn’t help laughing again but this time it was quiet snickering behind their hands hoping the three in question would not hear or perhaps that no higher power would hear them being so insulting towards their elders.  
Soon they stood outside in their best uniforms, adjusted one another’s clothes one more time, and then headed towards Zephirin’s office. They found themselves first to arrive but they were told simply to wait outside until others would come. Adelphel sighed and leaned against Janlenoux’ back and like that they stood until the rest of the Knights were with them.  
The last to arrive were Grinnaux and his two companions. Charibert arrived only slightly before the wretched looking trio of dipsomaniacs. Charibert was the one who let them in then closed the door behind the twelve. They all gathered around Zephirin’s desk though were obligated to stare at their leader’s slightly swaying back as he was cradling something in his arms. They heard a baby cry and looked at one another apart from Grinnaux who was trying not to laugh and Paulecrain and Guerrique who were repeatedly hitting the Bull’s back to make sure no sound came out. He cast a murderous look at the two and forgot about his amusement for a moment when Zephirin turned.  
“It seems our newest member is very cranky suddenly…” The Archimandrite who usually wore such dead and expressionless look was somewhat flustered and embarrassed suddenly. Ser Charibert clicked his tongue and walked over to take the baby. He found it smelling and gave a very irritated look towards Zephirin and then Adelphel who went white but could not seem to understand why he was given such a look. Charibert exited the room to go change the child into a cleaner clothes. Not that he knew where to get such but he decided that one of someone else’s shirts would do.  
“Pray forgive my insolence in asking, revered Archimandrite but why do we have a child in the Vault? Surely it is forbidden.” Ignasse was first one to speak after Charibert had gone. Vellguine in his manner just had a seat on the sofa and left the commanding to Ser Zephirin. He did not seem particularly concerned as he had learned over the years it was better to pretend you had no idea of anything happening with the other knights, just in case the Archbishop might come out and ask him personally. Zephirin cleared his throat before he started talking.  
“It appears this youngling was left at our doorstep during the early hours of the day. He had a note with him and he was wrapped in a blanket. It’s a wonder that he did not freeze to death out there before being discovered by Ser Charibert. What concerns us here was the content of the note.” He brought it up and Ser Grinnaux snorted. Zephirin directed a suspicious glance at him then looked at the note again. “I shall simply get to the point since there is no use beating around the dead dragon. The note states that one of mine own Knights is the sire of this child.” Most of the Knights were scared into a shocked silence for the moment but then everyone directed their looks to the youngest of them. It was always the youngest who fell out of grace and were found to have been with females. Adelphel looked around when everyone was staring at him. His adorable childish face as frightened as the first day he had seen a real battle.  
“Why…? I… I…” He started to stammer as he wasn’t quite sure what it was that he was supposed to say here. He touched his lower lip and looked much too confused but to everyone else he looked simply very guilty.  
“My dearest brother… have you… been with a woman?” The look on Janlenoux face was the worst and now that Adelphel looked at him, hoping to at least find him on his side, he merely found heart wrenching and betrayed feelings on the other Knight’s countenance. Tears were welling up in the corners of his eyes and Adelphel felt something wet on his own cheeks too.  
“I… have not!” But it seemed too little too late. And on top of it all Ser Grinnaux was roaring with laughter behind them. It was making Adelphel feel even worse and no words properly came out of his mouth. He felt empty inside and could not find what it was that he was supposed to have said.  
“Please excuse me Ser Zephirin. I feel I must needs depart for a moment.” And with that Janlenoux left and Adelphel in turn, when trying to pursue him, was stopped. Finally he managed to cry out.  
“I have not done this. That child is not mine. It isn’t… please believe me brothers!” Despite the earnest and desperate look on his face the others seemed doubtful. Ser Charibert chose to return just then and brought the child among them. Someone commented on the hair being same colour as Adelphel’s and another how they had similar eyes. “But… I have never been with a woman!” Adelphel clenched his hands into fists and cried out, now seeming to finally become angry. This seemed rather new from the usually sweet and respectful blonde.  
“Be as it may… there are accusations, Ser Adelphel.” Ser Charibert said rocking the child who was cheerfully trying to pull his ropes apart. “And we must carefully investigate them lest we find our own has indeed done such a despicable deed… coupling with a female.” Ser Charibert made a face at this and the others just looked embarrassed. “It’s grounds for dismissal from the Ward, Ser Adelphel. You should take this very seriously…” Charibert suddenly turned. “Ser Paulecrain control your master! That irritable sniggering is getting on my nerves. What’s wrong with you anyway? You’ve lost the little brain you had. Why do you keep laughing so?” The angry Charibert was luckily enough to shut the bull up who tried to hide behind Paulecrain but was at least quiet now. Charibert turned then glanced at the accused and something in his chest stirred a little when he saw Adelphel’s utterly defeated expression and the single tear that he had not been able to hold back rolling down his cheek. Charibert sighed and reached with his free hand to stroke Adelphel’s hair. “We don’t believe you did this, dear. There are far too many suspicious things here and we’ll find the truth. You should not worry.” Even Charibert looked awkward having to reassure someone like that, obviously more used to finding out the truth that was going to be his truth rather than having any real interest in someone else’s truths. After all there was no such thing as a single truth and Charibert as someone who liked to meddle with it knew it very well. The truth that ruled above others was the one that could most cleverly be proven and forced into the minds of the subjects.  
“Do not mention anything discussed here to the outsiders. We must needs keep this between ourselves. Do you understand? Rest assured the truth will be found. You are dismissed!” The blonde man said in a loud voice then leaned over to Adelphel. “Go on run after your brother and explain it to him.” Adelphel seemed encouraged by the older man’s words, nodded firmly and briskly walked out of the room. Everyone else went slowly after him leaving only Hermenost with Zephirin, Charibert and the baby.  
“There is something very odd about the behaviour of our three resident winesops.” Ser Hermenost was first to point out when they were left alone. “Does anyone know what time they got back in the evening? Ser Grinnaux’ room was in a state when I went to wake them up. His bed was cut up entirely into pieces. Did no one wake up to it?”  
“I… slept in the office unfortunately since I had so much paperwork to fill out.” Zephirin explained his absence from his own room and looked utterly unembarrassed, but he very much felt like it somewhere deep inside. “And Ser Charibert had an errand to run that I send him to. He only came back in the morning. Ser Vellguine barely hears a thing as his ability to ignore unnecessary disturbance in the Vault is legendary. I suspect a trait learned during his long service here. ”  
“Ah he has things he stuffs his ears with and sometimes he asks Noudenet or myself for sleeping draughts. How else do you think anyone manages to get even a wink of sleep next to Ser Grinnaux’ room?” Ser Charibert said with the usual haughty expression and clicked his tongue again in a disapproving manner. “Astute observation, Ser Hermenost, I must admit. Our darling Bull does seem to be horrible amused by this situation.” Ser Charibert shrugged. “Or then he just has a really bad sense of humour.” The other two agreed immediately and for now the topic of the drunks was dropped.  
The first places Adelphel looked for Janlenoux was from his personal kitchen and then from both of their rooms but even though Janlenoux door was open: Adelphel could not find him in there and his own room was equally devoid of life. The Vault was massive and complex building, and if someone wanted to stay hidden for weeks it would have been likely possible. He sat down on his own bed and rubbed his face. He fought the tears and then had to get up again to look before he’d just end up crying in the privacy and hollow loneliness of his own room. He went to the roof and started from there, moving down a floor then searched the entire area. A couple of times he even got himself lost but luckily there were guards or servants everywhere to direct him to the main hallways.  
It was already way past mid-day and he had only combed three of the top floors. He wasn’t even sure if there were areas he had missed since he was not familiar enough with some of the places but either way there was no sign of his lover. He disliked this side of Janlenoux: despite them being closer than even Paulecrain and Grinnaux the blue haired elezen was extremely difficult when it came to social trouble. He did not want to deal with situations like this at all and preferred to just offer food or his sword if problems with other two-legged arose. It was always troublesome for Janlenoux to confront his feelings even those he had for Adelphel. However lately they all seemed to have come easier. He wondered what about their lived life was different that made something like that apart in their personalities, when with everything else they were very similar. While he searched he wondered about their families.  
It was getting rather depressing inside, when his futile search attempts yielded no popotoes, so he decided to go look around the city. Jeweled Crozier was especially favoured place for the blue haired Knight: shopping for ingredients there could sometimes take the whole day as he liked to taste and sample just about everything new and Adelphel usually accompanied him. He ran into Ser Hermenost outside. It was bitter cold that day and as soon as he was out he wished he was back inside and burrowed deeper inside his woolen scarf. They obviously had blue and white scarfs with the crest of the Heavens’ Ward stitched on them, but Adelphel preferred to wear the one his mother had made for him, when he had left into the service of the Archbishop, it was at least white but had little Rolanberries cross-stitched all around it. His mother had always said that they matched the roots of his hair so well. The older Knight was chatting up the guard and asking about the baby. Somehow it calmed Adelphel greatly to see the interest his seniors were taking to prove that the note was a mere fabrication. But he was also somewhat bothered about who would tell such baseless lies about him.  
“Good morning Ser Heremonost.” He said smiling and bowing politely.  
“Ah you rank above me, child. Please there is hardly need for such formal behaviour.” Ser Hermenost laughed loudly and reached to rub Adelphel’s shoulder. His eyes were always very keen when he studied their youngest and there was an odd little spark at the back of them when his fingers lingered on Adelphel’s hair or body a little too long.  
“But I greatly respect Ser Hermenost.” The boy’s innocent eyes went a little wider. “I am full glad Ser Hermenost is taking interest in this case.” But then he cast his eyes down a little sadder and Hermenost pulled him down the steps where none of the guards could hear them.  
“The Archimandrite, Ser Charibert and I are doing our best to find out who left the baby here. I am just on my way to ask around about the child. The mother must be found and I do believe you as well, my dear boy.” Hermenost let his fingers ran down the young man’s spine to rest on the small of his back just above his ass. Ser Adelphel really didn’t see anything odd in the behaviour. They started walking towards the cathedral. “You would never do such a disgraceful thing and of course you dearly love Ser Janlenoux, don’t you?” Adelphel blushed cutely though the air was making his face rather red as it was. He glanced up at Hermenost quickly but then lowered his head and shyly nodded. “So which one of you puts it inside when your beautiful young bodies engage in carnal pleasures?” Adelphel didn’t even look up simply blinked unable to believe what he had heard correct. “I am sure young men are quite vigorous when full glad in such activities. Youth is such a wonderful thing. I am certain Ser Adelphel would thrust into another man’s body with the force and eagerness only youth can produce.” The hand on his back moved lower but Adelphel, still being a dutiful boy, only turned redder and did not dare to say anything. Soon, luckily, they were at the steps of the cathedral. “But here is my stop. I do hope you find your brother. It does no good to have such lover’s quarrel over meaningless things.” Adelphel simply agreed with a shaky voice: got petted on his ass, the fingers slipping, quite accidently ending up between his ass cheeks, before the hand was removed completely and Ser Hermenost went away with a smile, to talk to a guard by the cathedral doors. Adelphel stared after him but then swallowed and moved down to the market. He did not remember ever noticing Ser Hermenost being such an old lecher but then perhaps he had not really known about such things until recently.  
His search of the crozier proved quite berryless however and he took to wandering the streets instead. Since they had started being together he really didn’t remember them being apart this long. They had never fought before and it was five moons already that their relationship had grown to this level. He thought of Paulecrain and Grinnaux who had been together so much longer but they did not seem to run into much trouble in that department. They were always together after all and mostly Grinnaux fighting if there was a fight. Paulecrain tended to be the rock the Bull could hit as much as he pleased and he did not seem to anger. Adelphel did remember hearing a rumour that they had met because they got into a fight in a bar but now it seemed like Paulecrain simply accepted everything his partner was and did not bother about it. Was that how they should be too? Should Adelphel become the strong one to keep them always together? He didn’t know if he was quite capable of being that strong. He found himself admiring Paulecrain greatly.  
He pulled on his own scarf as he walked up stairs and past the houses of Fortemps and Haillenarte. It made him think of his mother and their families. Their families were good friends but quite different. He remember that Janlenoux’ family had always seemed colder and grimmer and hardly ever praised their son by giving him hugs or kisses: a pat on the shoulder from his father had seemed to be enough even when he got into the Heavens’ Ward. The mother on the other hand had always cooked delicious things for Janlenoux to share with their war comrades on the battlefield. Otherwise he did not remember the woman doing much for his son. It was probably where Janlenoux had learned to love cooking. Perhaps feelings were not something dealt easily in the Courcillant family. Love being such a strong feeling too. At least, Adelphel thought to himself, what he felt for Janlenoux was stronger than any other feeling he had ever felt. Perhaps it made things difficult for the other when for Adelphel it made things so much easier.  
He discovered himself back at the Vault and entered. It was almost dinner time but he did not feel like eating. Again he checked the kitchen but Janlenoux was not there and the smell of his cooking was missing even if it was something quite ordinary at this time of the day. He noticed the two warriors and their lancer companion were already eating. The sight of it was always something that made Ser Charibert grimace so these days he either ate in his own room or with Zephirin in his office. Adelphel took a plate but then forgot to put any food in it. He sat opposite of Paulecrain, next to Guerrique and glanced at their eating. They barely greeted him but Ser Grinnaux was again sniggering his mouth full of sausages. Why was the brute always laughing at him so? Adelphel did not understand the noble by birth yet unsophisticated brute and it made him miserable. He only ever looked up to them. Sure they had their bad habits but on the battlefield they were quite excellent. Ser Grinnaux was an army on his own. This time he noticed the other two had started to look quite amused too. What was with them?  
“Have mine esteemed brothers seen Ser Janlenoux?” He finally asked since it was the thing at the top of his concerns right now.  
“Nope… lost your little lover did you? Better not swive the sows so much that you end up polluting yourself with their unclean wombs.” This made all three of them laugh while Adelphel could suddenly not control his anger. He stood up and hit his fist on the table.  
“I did not do such a dreadful thing. Do not accuse me of falling so low. I would never do a thing like that to the person I love more than anything else in the world. I hoped you would at least understand!” He cast an accusing and hurt look at the couple sitting across from him before just smashing the plate on to the floor and storming out.  
“What in the name of the Fury did the little brat mean by that?” Ser Grinnaux asked glancing at his more intelligent half.  
“Just concentrate on your eating, Grinnaux.” Paulecrain said then wiped the Bull’s face with his hand to get some food or grease off his chin. Grinnaux shrugged and for once followed his orders.  
Adelphel went back to his room, where they had recently mostly been staying together with Janlenoux, and sat down next to the bed. He pulled the other man’s night shirt close and held it while he tried very hard not to cry. He had no idea where to look so he was stuck simply waiting now. Why were the others so mean to him today of all days too? Ser Grinnaux had terrible sense of humour of course and he was a huge bully but Adelphel had always thought he still deep down cared for him and the others very much. At least Hermenost, Zephirin and Charibert were on his side and ready to help him.  
He couldn’t stand staying still for very long so instead he checked Ser Janlenoux room again but it was still echoing only his footsteps as he walked around. He felt somewhat awkward waiting there so he took the stuffed Paissa he had once given Ser Janlenoux when some old woman had been making them and selling them in Camp Cloudtop and went outside the door to wait. He sat on the ground hugging the large toy. The toy was large enough that he could easily rest his cheek on top of its head and after hour or so he fell asleep and did not even wake up to Ser Grinnaux and Paulecrain returning from dinner to go into Paulecrain’s room.  
In fact he managed to sleep so deeply that he didn’t even notice when Janlenoux returned. When the paladin found his door blocked by such a cute doorstopper he couldn’t help smiling despite his eyes being red from crying and his mood not otherwise improved. He quietly knelt down to brush his lips briefly onto those of the sleeping Rolanberry prince and lovingly but with a sad countenance brushed the similarly coloured hair. He mouthed a few sweet words before walking away again and not even hearing Adelphel mumbling his name in his sleep.  
Ser Charibert was the one who woke him up when the clock was striking 10 in the evening. The mage’s long nailed fingers where patting his cheek. Adelphel lifted his head with little drool hanging from his mouth but in a motherly way Charibert used a handkerchief from his robe sleeve to wipe the child’s face clean.  
“Janlenoux?” He asked blinking away the last remnants of sleep. He had dreamed that the blue haired elezen had been there holding him and kissing him and they had been happy together. The returning to reality and remembering Janlenoux was missing was not very pleasant. He almost burst into tears again in front of the older man.  
“No, darling. But you will catch a disease if you sleep on the cold floor like this. Please go to your room, Adelphel. I am sure Janlenoux will show up as soon as he feels better. He is not allowed to hide from us forever. It’s already such a nuisance.” Charibert’s face was almost mean and Adelphel swallowed nervously but when the expression softened for him again he felt less like a knight caught in the dragon’s mouth. “Just go to your room and try to get some sleep. He will come to you. I promise.” Adelphel only now realised the baby was asleep in Charibert’s arms and he reached out to touch the face but quickly pulled his hand way as if burned.  
“It appears mine face does resample his...” He said wondering if his own conviction that he had never slept with a woman was really true.  
“Only because you still look like a child too, dear.” Charibert smiled and petted his head then walked back to the other end of the hall where Adelphel noticed Zephirin was waiting and escorting what looked like a mother and her child, into his own room. Adelphel quickly looked away and tried not to assume anything about their relationship.  
With a defeated appearance he went back to his own room. He didn’t even pay attention to the noises coming from the opposite room to his which was that of Paulecrain’s. He set the paissa down onto a chair, undressed himself and didn’t even remember to change his water. He climbed under the covers but it was cold without his partner and tried to get some sleep. He tossed and turned and thought of Janlenoux for good two hours before for a half an hour he fell asleep.  
With a startle he woke up when there was a noise of a door closing somewhere in the hall. In the dim light of the candle he had left burning he could see the paissa toy sitting across from him on a chair. He realised that Janlenoux might also need something to sleep with considering the bigger man usually slept spooning him. He stepped softly onto the carpet and pulled a pair of slippers on: they were big, white and quite fluffy looking. He was to his horror reminded of the story Ser Grinnaux kept telling when he had as child killed two fluffy white flying creatures, which had had balls on their head and big red noses. He had apparently had them stuffed and made into slippers. He could not imagine Ser Grinnaux wearing slippers so he doubted this story was true. Merely something he liked to brag to people about having done.  
He clutched the paissa against his chest when he went out. Having reached the end of the door he contemplated on knocking but instead after thinking it over he simply opened it. There was a large window in the room that was letting in moonlight, so it was easier to see, but because currently a heavy blue curtain was drawn past it, it was still relatively dark and he could only make out a shape on the bed. He tiptoed over and noticed a strand of blue hair. The other paladin was sleeping with his back towards the edge of the bed, facing the centre and buried under heavy blankets. Adelphel smiled a little thinking how cute it was when the tall, muscular knight like Janlenoux would always complain about the cold. When they were younger and his mother had knitted him things he had often had to wrap either his scarf around Janlenoux’ neck or let him use his mittens when they had been out patrolling in Coerthan wilderness. The memories brought in such sweet feelings that he couldn’t help but lean down to kiss Janlenoux’ cheek.  
To his surprise the other man suddenly rolled over sat up and without a warning slapped him across the face, hard only as a grown man could. Adelphel fell from the impact onto his posterior and reached to clutch his burning cheek. He had been injured on the field before but this was something else. While his cheek hurt the feelings inside him were more painful than anything physical could have been. He rubbed the spot and looked up at Janlenoux who was sitting in his bed looking at him with a furious expression.  
“What do you think you are doing here, Ser Adelphel?! Get out of my room right now!”  
“But Janlenoux… I… you hit me… “His voice was shaking and he kept rubbing his cheek. It was impossible to stop the tears because the feelings inside him were too consuming and his body too weak and small to hold them in. “How can you hit someone you love?” Janlenoux turned his eyes away and clutched his head.  
“Just get out! You’ve had worse injuries.”  
“Please stop being ridiculous… that child is not mine and it will never be mine. Only person I would ever have children with is you but we can not…” He reached out to touch Janlenoux’ knee but his hand was harshly slapped away.  
“Do not lie to your oldest friend. It is popular knowledge that Ser Adelphel is lover of the ladies. You love them… their slim and soft bodies are nothing like mine. I am not one of those creatures you look at so lustfully when they dance, talk to every one of them with such a sweet expression and dance with them all night long. I won’t believe a word that comes out of your mouth!” Janlenoux got up and grabbed Adelphel’s arm: his fingers painfully digging into his arm muscles.  
“Please wait… wait… I don’t… deny that they are beautiful but I only love you… please believe mine confessions! I have never been intimate with anyone other than you, mine dearest brother.” He was sobbing and swallowing a few of the words but Janlenoux was the one being more determined; driven by anger: bodily he threw the smaller man out of the door and locked it behind him. Adelphel kept knocking and spoke with his lips against the wood trying to find the right words but whatever came out of his mouth now was just another lie to Janlenoux’ jealousy clouded brain. It was after an hour that he was too exhausted to continue and just slipped down onto the floor curling up against the door that was at least little warmer than the stone tiles below him.  
He woke up again in the early hours of the morning when the sun was already seeping into the hall from the window at the back. He was cold, coughing and sneezing but it still somehow was easier to deal with than the emotional pain he felt inside his chest: the devastating fear of losing the person one was in love with and had shared happy memories with. It was Ser Hermenost who found him there, wrapped him into a blanket and carried him back into the boy’s own room. He put him on the bed and tugged him in like an errant child.  
“I am not going to lecture you, Adelphel.” Though his voice was rather stern. “But sleeping in the hall without proper clothing is not a good idea. In our duty we can not afford to get sick.” The older man reached to touch Adelphel’s forehead and sighed. “I will get Ser Haumeric to have a look at you and then a chirurgeon if he says it’s necessary. You stay put and leave the problems for us adults. I shall talk to Ser Janlenoux for you.”  
“Ser Hermenost is so very kind. I am eternally grateful.” A weak voice spoke from between the blankets and Ser Adelphel felt little more relieved when Ser Hermenost was taking care of him like that. Surely he would be able to convey to Janlenoux the truth that he was really not the father of the child. Ser Hermenost exited but was interrupted on his quest to search for their healer by loud words and laughter from Ser Paulecrain’s room. He moved a little closer, it was hardly a sin to stand in the hall listening, but what he heard send a chill down his spine. He pushed away from the door. For a moment he had to think what was going to be the best course of action from here on, but then decided he would confront the two inside and make them confess. That was surely the best way to proceed. He politely knocked, though it was a loud and authoritative knock that promised anyone inside that he meant business, and when he heard a silence fall he entered.  
Paulecrain’s chamber was not a room he had frequently visited and it looked like neither had anyone else. There was hardly anything there: it was as cold and emotionless as the man whom it belonged to. There was a bed, a desk, a chair and a wardrobe: none showing any personal taste simply once that had always been there. There was even dust on top of the desk indicating that the room wasn’t really used, but then everyone knew Paulecrain slept curled up at his master’s feet every night so that part was hardly surprising.  
There was thunder and lightning in his eyes when he cast his eyes at the younger men with his hands behind his back as he tended to hold them when angry. His voice was equally booming as his favourite element. “Ser Grinnaux and Ser Paulecrain you bring shame to the Holy See with your behaviour! To do this kind of thing to your own brother in the Heavens’ Ward. Ser Charibert would be happy to carry out the punishment on both of your wicked and sinful souls and minds.” Grinnaux looked positively meek at the mention of Charibert and quickly tried to hide behind his partner, though obviously being so much bigger man he merely looked very stupid. Neither of them seemed to be capable of saying anything for an answer or excuse and Hermenost continued but with a quieter voice. “You are to tell Ser Adelphel and Ser Janlenoux everything after which like good boys you shall confess your wicked and frivolous actions to the Archimandrite and Ser Charibert, whom will judge your punishment but first I must needs stress that you fix the relationship of the two young ones. You should be ashamed to let them suffer so.”  
“But… but Ser Guerrique was in on it too. It was him who thought it all up.” Grinnaux cried ready to throw his brother under the speeding chocobo cart like the detestable man he was. Hermenost looked little disturbed at the behaviour but then shrugged his shoulders.  
“He will accompany you then. Just remember that Ser Charibert will soon hear of this if you three don’t mend this mess you have created between the little lovers.” Hermenost turned around swiftly but did hear Grinnaux threatening him with beheading before he could blab anything to Ser Charibert. “Ser Grinnaux I will ignore that you threaten your fellow Knight with murder and only wish there is anything good left in that heart of yours.” The words were left to hang in the air as he removed himself from the room hoping that his belief in Grinnaux’ better nature would bring about favourable results. The last thing he heard was Ser Grinnaux hitting Paulecrain in his anger and it brought his spirit down a few onzes.  
He did not find Ser Haumeric in his room and proceeded to the library. He wandered around between the large and long isles of books, until he found a quiet corner where the mage was clearly hiding from prying eyes, reading a tome and writing notes for himself. He looked up when he heard Hermenost approach and pushed the book away slipping the paper between the pages. He flashed a very strained smile.  
“Please be at ease, Ser Haumeric. I am merely here to inform you that our youngest one seems to have caught something and is feeling little ill. It would easy my mind greatly if you had a look at him. You are far more knowledgeable about healing magic than I am.” He said humbly and bowed slightly despite his age and experience in the Ward the former friar was ever humble with the younger men.  
“That is unfortunate. I will of course come right away.” He stood up and grabbed the book placing it under his arm. “You do have quite a vast knowledge of using plants for various types of potions though. I am sure you would know a thing or two he should drink to be cured.” Ser Haumeric said politely as they walked back to the entrance.  
“You flatter me, brother but it’s merely one of my hobbies. Plants can be very fascinating things and produce interesting results when crossbred and made into potions. Our young Noudenet has been very interested in my resent potion but I find not much uses for it. I find it quite invigorates and warms an old body like mine, however he seems to think there are more uses for it. The mind that one possesses is a formidable gift from Halone.”  
“Indeed… Ser Noudenet does possess a mind far superior to ours. Makes one quite jealous sometimes how much he seems to know and able to understand. Do you know he merely has to read a book to remember everything that was written in it?” Ser Haumeric looked away almost a little flustered feeling quite inadequate next to the youngest mage.  
“Ah… it is a gift from Heavens indeed! Such an unusual talent… I do not believe I have ever heard of anyone having ability like that.” Ser Hermenost said with a gentle smile. They arrived to Adelphel’s door and Hermenost knocked but then just went in. The boy was looking feverish in bed and had thrown his blankets away even his night shirt was open at the top and pulled lower revealing a rather pink and enticing nipple. Both of the older men had very hard time looking away.  
Haumeric sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his hands on Adelphel’s sweaty forehead and then ran them to his cheeks and neck. Finally he quickly glanced at Ser Hermenost before putting his hand under the shirt above his heart though his fingers brushed against one of the nipples making something in his lower stomach stir rather uncomfortably.  
“It seems he merely has a high fever for now. It’s better to just let it pass and keep him comfortable.” It took unnecessarily long for Haumeric to remove his hand. “I shall leave him in your capable hands, Ser Hermenost. If you have any potion that might help I fully trust your judgement on that.” Haumeric quickly bowed and excused himself. Hermenost bowed in return and watched him go then let his eyes rest on the feverish and sweaty body of the youngest Knight. He slowly cast his eyes towards the skies, as if there had not been several Vault floors between them, then closed them and started to recite a passage from Enchiridion. It seemed to calm him for the moment and he remembered having something that might be able to help in his room. He fetched the bottle quickly then returned to pour a few droplets onto a spoon.  
“Adelphel… please wake up for a moment. I have some medicine for you.” Hermenost said firmly but gently. The boy’s eyes fluttered open a little but the only sound that came out was a quiet voice from somewhere far away asking for Janlenoux. Hermenost simply ignored it and kept on smiling. “No it’s time for some medicine. You have a high fever my dear child. This will make you feel better soon though and there is something I have to do for you after that, which you might not understand but please rest assured that it is a very important step in breaking a fever.” Hermenost felt guilty when Adelphel immediately nodded and said he trusted him and then opened his mouth to take the spoon, it was the sort of guilt only a good person could feel when they knew they were using kindness to others for their personal gain. “It should take effect presently, please try to rest awhile longer.” Hermenost tugged the boy into a blanket again before removing himself to sit on a nearby chair and began to read a book discussing nature of various Halonic blessings that people were said to have had and how they believed to have received them.  
It wasn’t long after that the boy on the bed started shifting, threw off his blankets again and arched his body letting out a rather lewd moan but seemed to be quite out of it otherwise. Hermenost was glad for that since he could now do what he needed to. He told himself he would not enjoy it but he doubted it was possible not to feel pleasure from touching a young body this beautiful. He put his book down and sat on the bed instead. He laid his hand on Adelphel’s chest. He was burning hot and he almost pulled his hand away as a reflex.  
“Try to calm down, Adelphel. I will soon make you feel much better.” His lips had suddenly gone dry watching the moaning, burning and sweating young body below him and he had to lick his lips. “Halone forgive me… this is only for the boy’s own good.” He then spread the night shirt open further, the flimsy material giving in easily, and leaned down to lick the sweat from Adelphel’s white skin.  
The smell of the young boy was intoxicating and he had to fight to keep himself from simply devouring the precious child. He licked his neck, kissed it, moved lower to his collar bones and shoulders: touching and licking everywhere. Adelphel was now letting out sighs that sounded almost girly while his body was like a beautiful male sculpture but definitely that of a young soldier as there were ugly scars marring the precious piece of art. Hermenost’s mouth moved lower to attend to the pink nipples sticking out from the perfectly muscled chest. There was hardly any fat on the body either: the privilege of the youth that an old man like him could not enjoy anymore.  
He felt a hand come up to clutch his hair and the chest beneath him was arched towards him when he sucked the delicate little bud of flesh. He looked up for a moment but Adelphel’s eyes were still closed, his mouth hung slightly ajar since he was breathing much heavier now. He wanted to touch those pink rosy lips but realised it would be going too far: that area only belonged to his lover. He would never descent that low. He took the other nipple between his index and thumb and rubbed it slowly, then gently pulled at it and finally started to feel a fully erect cock pressing against his side the way he was half laying on Adelphel’s body now. It would not be long anymore. He would have to keep his mind cool and not think of the blood pooling into his own nether regions.  
He spend quite a while toying with both nipples until they were mostly wet with his saliva rather than Adelphel’s own sweat. The boy was outright moaning now and Hermenost wished he was a little quieter: not only because others would hear but it was harder for him to follow his own reason, when his senses were attacked by desire from several directions at once. He lifted the night shirt up not wanting to take it completely off or he might have lost himself. He planted kisses on the boy’s stomach and nuzzled his face in the golden hair at the bottom of it. It was quite a beautiful colour even more so down there.  
Adelphel’s cock wasn’t particularly large but it was shaped very much like him: not a flaw on it and innocently white at that. Hermenost kissed the base, his sideburns rubbed the delicate skin making Adelphel twist and cry out. He touched the tip with his fingers then began to pull down the foreskin. He used his tongue to get the organ vet for his mouth but the intoxicating scent of pre-cum was really making his mind dizzy. The only way he was able to keep himself intact and within reason: was to dig his nails into the palm of his other hand. The pain was distracting him only slightly, but at least it was enough for him to keep his mind from being clouded with such lowly feeling as desire to ravish a young boy’s body. He took the tip into his mouth and sucked it all the way in, wetting the underside with his tongue so it would be easier to move it around.  
“Ahh… Jaaan…” He was suddenly snapped into reality when the boy cried his lover’s name and he realised that there were some things he should not be doing no matter how badly he wanted to go further with this body at his mercy. It was not his to have and hold. With his resolution growing stronger his own desire shrank. He could now use his other hand as well. He used his own saliva again to quickly wet a middle finger then rubbed it against the blonde boy’s entrance. He let it slip inside and when Adelphel merely sighed and pushed his hips against him he felt comfortable enough inserting two fingers. He lifted his mouth away only using his tongue on the tip: letting his fingers inside do the actual work. The body below him was on fire and the white skin was pink. The sounds were also getting louder and Hermenost realised he was getting close. Suddenly he used his personal little caster trick to send a weak but extremely effective lightning from his fingers inside against the part that made men feel good.  
When Adelphel came he cried out, he pushed his hips higher and opened his eyes for a moment before he fell down panting, his chest raising and lowering, lips parted but he was quite unconscious still. Hermenost pulled away, got up to clean himself before fetching some warm water to wash Adelphel with and afterwards dressed him into a clean night shirt. His body was nowhere as hot as it had been before: the treatment clearly very effective. Finally he tugged the boy into a blanket and again sat down by the bed to read his book.  
He did worry a little that he had not heard from the trio yet but hoped they were at least thinking about their confession. The three had indeed been thinking about it together after which they had gone to spar in the training hall and forgotten all about it again.  
Meanwhile Ser Charibert and Ser Zephirin had taken full responsibility for taking care of the baby. They had discreetly had to bring in a crib, clothing and various other baby sized items for him. Zephirin was having hard time trying to read a report from Grinnaux who had some trouble spelling correctly and whose handwriting was that of a four year old. He wondered how the man managed in life but then he had Paulecrain to do most things for him. Had he not been an army of hundred on his own Zephirin would never have kept him in the Ward: he was almost more trouble than he was worth.  
“I will never let that man work alone again…” He mumbled to himself but suddenly seemed to remember the note that had been with the child. Did the handwriting not look quite similar? He produced it from the pocket of his uniform and indeed found them quite similar, it was hard to compare as both merely looked childish without other distinctive and personal marks. He shook his head and tugged the note away. He had no idea why Ser Grinnaux would write the note but it was a possibility considering how much the man had been laughing when the content of it was revealed. He began to feel extremely suspicious but suddenly such thoughts were gone when Charibert had discreetly brought the baby up close and now stuffed his happy smiling face at him.  
“Papa!” It cried out with a smile swatting a tiny hand on Zephirin’s forehead. Charibert laughed and turned the child to himself.  
“Good boy! Your first words, mommy is very proud.” Zephirin felt oddly whole for a moment as if something that had broken inside him was slowly mending. He smiled softly and then remembered how things were again and shook away the foolish happiness from his broken heart.  
“Please refrain from teaching the child ridiculous things Ser Charibert. We are not his parents.” Despite his words he got up to touch the child’s tiny fist and leaned to kiss his forehead. It was almost impossible not to get pulled into Charibert’s games when they were this sweet. The child repeated his new learned name for Zephirin who took him from Charibert to hold against himself instead. The taller but slightly slimmer elezen smiled very sweetly and hugged the two others against himself.  
“What a wonderful little family we have here. We will surely bring this child up to be a perfect Ward Knight… one so perfect that there has never been the likes of him.” Charibert leaned now to kiss Zephirin’s head who just looked awkward. Charibert’s ideas were not half bad, the feeling of being a father neither but none of this was real. Yet he could not help himself when he simply went along with it: because something about the pretense was more comforting than the harsh reality outside.  
“Ser Charibert… please…” He tried but was silenced with a burning kiss after which his face was equally red and he glanced up at Charibert in annoyance for such display of affection. The intercourse he did not mind but this was perhaps going a little too far. They were not capable parents to this poor innocent creature who kept touching their faces while they had kissed and repeated ‘papa’ and ‘mama’ while doing so.  
He had wanted to keep the paper from Charibert knowing the man would jump to conclusions but soon enough found it was impossible that the former inquisitor should miss anything. After the kiss the enticing black mage slipped the note from Ser Zephirin’s pocket and went over to compare it to the report on his desk. Zephirin watched him thoughtfully and perhaps somewhat fearfully.  
“This would certainly make sense…” Charibert said comparing the two pieces of paper to each other.  
“I implore you Charibert not to make hasty conclusions on this. Even Ser Grinnaux can’t possibly be foolish enough to write such note himself if he indeed left the baby there.” For a moment the two of them stared at one another as if mentally exchanging crippling evidence of Ser Grinnaux feeble reasoning abilities then in unison, Zephirin with defeated and Charibert with determined voice said: “Yes, yes he can.”  
Ser Charibert looked triumphant and ready for business when Zephirin suddenly seized him before he could deliver his burning judgement to the wrong doers. “Please… do not go. Let’s be like this for a little longer… a few days longer. We can… pretend… pretend to be a family…” Zephirin’s confession, spoken in a whisper, was barely heard even by Charibert.  
It was a miracle that the mage stopped and considered the matter. He looked at the baby and then at his embarrassed superior. The ever burning fire within him had expanded from the thrilling feeling that there were punishments to deliver but somehow he found the holy water that was the Archimandrite to pour over the flames, and gently touched Zephirin’s cheek then kissed his forehead yet again.  
“For you my dear… we shall play a little longer but tonight I will take out my desire to punish the wicked on you as compensation.” The white painted lips whispered into his ear. Zephirin laid his head down at the words submitting himself to Charibert’s games fully.  
“You may always punish me, Ser Charibert.” Though there was no love between them the desperate look Zephirin cast at the other man made him smile in the way only a torturer could with a fresh new victim, and one so very willing, before his eyes.  
“I shall use your favourite whip mine beloved Archimandrite. Only for you, my darling” He ran his hand meaningfully across Zephirin’s back tracing the burnt whip marks there from memory. The blonde man shivered and laid his head on Charibert’s shoulder hugging the baby a little closer to his chest protectively. What would come out of the child if he let Charibert bring it up? Could they keep such a huge secret from the Archbishop? Raising a child in the Vault… was such thing possible?  
When Hermenost woke up the next morning, from the chair by Adelphel’s bed, he found the boy already awake looking much better physically but there was forlorn look in his eyes. Hermenost reached over and laid his large hand on the boy’s forehead. “Good morning, dear boy. It seems your fever has at least passed. How do you feel otherwise?” Adelphel looked up at him with listless eyes and coughed.  
“Fine, Ser Hermenost…” But then coughed again. “I… only wish Ser Janlenoux were not mad at me… I dreamt of being together with him last night. It feels… painful… that he won’t even look at me.” He touched his chest and clutched the night shirt. “It hurts… more than anything else, Ser Hermenost… did you not talk to Janlenoux?”  
“Ah I am sorry my child but I had to make sure you were alright first.” The former friar was desperately trying to find an excuse for why he had not talked to Janlenoux but now it all laid in the hands of the three winesops. He let out a sigh and decided to come clean. “There is someone who knows the truth.” Adelphel immediately sat up clutching at Hermenost’s arm. He tried to calm the boy by patting his shoulder. “The real truth that you are not the father but I am having a little hard time convincing them to come forward.”  
“Does this individual not care for the truth!? Or my suffering… why would they want to punish me this way?” Hermenost rubbed the shoulder with only a flimsy gown between their skins.  
“Ah… my boy. These things have to let run their course. We are all afraid of punishments and these persons are as well. Rest assured they will come clean soon enough for they care for you very dearly.” Adelphel’s eyes fell but then he nodded and sat against the headboard.  
“I understand… I shall… wait for these persons to come to me and Janlenoux?” Adelphel asked with a sigh and Hermenost nodded petting his head then got up a little awkwardly.  
“I shall go fetch some breakfast for you to eat in the room.”  
“But… I am not really hungry… I wish I could taste Janlenoux cooking. It’s the only kind I want.” The boy stared at his hands miserably and Hermenost gave him a firm scolding about eating healthy when sick and even when pining for one’s lover because when the reunion came it was important to be strong. The words seemed to work and the patient even gave the nursemaid a soft smile.  
As soon as Hermenost was out of the room he walked into that of Ser Grinnaux, but found the door locked once he tried to open it, having first not received any answer to his knocking. It was unheard of that the Bull would wake up early so he tried the lancer’s room. This time the door did open but he found the room deserted. The bed had not been slept in either since it was made and he doubted either of those two was capable of such domestic actions. The servants usually cleaned the rooms during the day and made their beds but some of them like himself and Ser Noudenet did not allow anyone in their rooms and that was why their quarters tended to be quite messy. Ser Hermenost tried to keep an order but sometimes things just spilled from their intended places. Ser Noudenet in turn had an order which was chaos to anyone else but he usually knew where his things were despite his room looking like the bottom of the Witchdrop with perhaps a few heretic corpses less. Though this was only an assumption because most people didn’t know what exactly lay between the floor and the things Noudenet had “collected” into his room.  
But it was neither here nor there now. What Ser Hermenost needed to find was either of the three so he tried Guerrique’s door. He knocked and entered. The sun was already quite high and seeping through the dusty curtains. Guerrique’s room was not very personal either apart from all the pictures of half-dressed ladies that he seemed to like. Most of them were in the form of paintings but few were just sketches and not very innocent ones either. The room was otherwise relatively clean and only some empty bottles had been forgotten on the dresser and desk. There were surprisingly a few books around too but when Hermenost looked at them he immediately wished he had not since they seemed to contain some very racy stories of copulating with females. He shook his head in a disapproving manner then went to open the curtains to have sunlight cleanse the room from sinful pictures, words and especially smells.  
When the room was flooded with light he noticed there was a petite dirty blonde hair peeking from under Guerrique’s blanket. The larger man was sleeping on his side but seemed to wake up to the light and noises Hermenost had made. Ser Noudenet was sleeping peacefully against his chest still.  
“Mmm… good morning… what is it that you want?”  
“Have you forgotten about talking with Janlenoux and Adelphel of the terrible jest you three made against the poor innocent couple?” Guerrique raised his upper body then leaned his head on his hand while with the other he stroked the smaller but little fat hip of Ser Noudenet. The blanket was pushed lower when he absently groped around the young mage’s body seeming to enjoy the feel of the softer parts on his body very much.  
“No… but we drew lots and Grinnaux will do it. I am washing my hands from that stuff. I can’t remember anything from that night anyway. I am sure we had lot of fun and it was hilarious when Adelphel got so worked up about it but… well I don’t really care for it anymore.” All the while he spoke he kept stroking or squeezing places on Noudenet’s body including his ass and thighs which were now visible to Hermenost. He shook his head a little at that kind of display of possession but decided to leave the two in their peace when Guerrique excused himself and then drove down to suck on Noudenet’s neck and finally waking the younger man up. He mumbled something or another about sex this early in the morning but never saw Hermenost in the room at all.  
Once back outside he dusted himself as if the room had made him feel unclean then tried to push the image of those two engaged in any sort of sinful actives from his mind. He did not particularly feel there to be anything forbidden about the relationship his fellow Knights tended to have with each other but neither did he want to be subjected to facing said activities either. He was a pious man and thus carnal pleasures had always been something he tried to have a cool outwards appearance to. It was impossible to deny an attraction when he saw something as beautiful as Ser Adelphel but never had he participated in such acts with a woman nor fully with a man either. He had somehow even seemed to avoid Charibert who tended to find any little indiscretion reason enough to have his brother Knights tied up, rode on and heated up for his own pleasures.  
Despite his reveries he was not much closer to finding Ser Grinnaux and Paulecrain but instead he ran into Ser Janlenoux who had excited his room just then.  
“My dear boy! The way you look!” He immediately rushed to touch the paladin’s face then laid his hand firmly on his shoulder. He knew him not to be too fond of touching from previous occurrences but this time he seemed much too dead to really fight back. His cheeks looked hollow and his face pale and hair quite unkempt. Despite being a forgiving type of religious man he could not feel much love for Ser Grinnaux and Paulecrain at that moment: the way they let the younger ones suffer for their own amusement. Was there no end to their selfishness? It was incomprehensible to him that they could bear seeing their brothers in this way. The two of them loved nothing but each other clearly. Suddenly Hermenost seemed to realise how to get through to them, how to talk to them so that they too would understand.  
“Let me assure you Ser Janlenoux that this mess will be sorted out. If you feel ill I must needs remove you to your bed. You do not look well enough to be walking around in here.” Janlenoux just shook his head, said nothing but did sigh pathetically. Hermenost directed him back to bed and noticed the stuffed Paissa sitting in the bed. He laid the toy next to Janlenoux who looked at it for a moment then sniffled and hugged it, burying his face into its soft fur. “Please excuse me but I am going to sort it all up now. Just you wait, my dear boy.” He swiftly left the room to bang onto the door of Ser Grinnaux’. “You swiving little winesops! Open the door immediately or I shall get mine axe and come through it!”  
Paulecrain was the one to actually open the door, though only slightly but the former friar forced his way in pushing the younger man aside. “Now where is your master? I am putting an end to this ghastly situation. Grinnaux, come out this instant!” He looked around the room quite perplexed at first that such big man could even fit anywhere. There was no one under the new bed and Paulecrain simply stood by the door staring at his nails without a shirt on.  
When he was about to get up Hermenost noticed a dark leg sticking out of the closet and some clothes were spilling out also. He crumpled to himself, got up from the floor where he had had to kneel on in order to see under the bed, and stormed over to the closet, pulling open the doors and half naked Ser Grinnaux fell out at his feet along with a huge pile of mostly his clothes and few of Paulecrain’s. Hermenost decided that the fact that he was only wearing his underwear was not going to matter. He grabbed him by the ear and dragged the much bigger man up. “You two shall apologise immediately and explain your insufferable and selfish jest or Fury take you.” He did the same to Paulecrain and dragged the two by their ears into Ser Janlenoux’ room where the chef was still just hugging his toy. He sat up and didn’t look very pleased at the two brute drunkards being dragged in.  
“What… is this?”  
“Excuse me… there is a fourth person required.” Hermenost took the key from the door and closed it behind, locking it fast to make sure no one escaped while he went to drag Adelphel out of the bed, gently though but still firmly. He brought the blonde to the door and shoved him in. All this in a short enough time for Grinnaux’ brain not to register what had just happened. “Now you work it out together and I am not letting you out until the deed is confessed and forgiveness is sought!” He rested his back against the door and almost went flying when something heavy hit it from the inside. The wood even cracked slightly and the first thing that came to his mind was to just hold it with his hands. “Ser Grinnaux! Stop what you are doing! I am not letting you out that way.” He heard some talking inside and then Janlenoux crying in a more frantic voice that he would not listen to Adelphel. The bull seemed to calm down for a moment.  
“Please… Ser Grinnaux… think how you would feel if Paulecrain would never want to talk to you again.”  
“Uh that’s fine. We could still swive?”  
“No! You would only see him and never hear him tell you how… much he cares for you?” He wasn’t really sure how the relationship of those two worked anyway but there was a moment of silence.  
“Oh… I get it…!” Inside Ser Grinnaux smacked his fist onto the desk making the legs of the table give up.  
“Stop breaking my things, Ser Grinnaux and keep him away from me!” Janlenoux hit Adelphel again, who was desperately trying to convince him that he had not done anything. Ser Grinnaux pulled on the edge of his underwear and lowered them. Paulecrain looked on with interest but got rid of his pants too. Suddenly both Adelphel and Janlenoux forgot their little fight only to stare at the two rather large threats, which had suddenly appeared in the room. “Umm uumm… Ser Grinnaux… what in the Fury’s name are you planning to do?” Janlenoux’ pale complexion was already white but now he was turning positively sick and suddenly Adelphel seemed more important and he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. “Please don’t touch us!” He tried to call for Ser Hermenost but there was no answer: mostly because the older Knight had actually left deciding to trust the younger ones to do the right thing finally.  
“Which one do you want, Ser Grinnaux?” Ser Grinnaux thoughtfully rubbed his chin at Paulecrain’s words.  
“Why are your… uh ah… things getting so much bigger?” Adelphel was staring in, partly respect, but mostly fear at the middle regions of the two bigger elezen. His arms were protectively squeezing Janlenoux to his chest. Neither of them wanted the other hurt but despite their extensive experience in battle this was a conflict they had no idea how to survive from or even how to defend themselves.  
“I think I’ll have the prettier one. You can have the cute one. He looks like he’ll break if I just shove it into him.” The fear in the younger pair’s face was growing by the second. Paulecrain simply nodded and Janlenoux let out a cry when they were grabbed and forcefully separated. Grinnaux dragged his catch onto the other side of the bed while Paulecrain easily pressed Adelphel under himself.  
“No! Don’t hurt him. Please just use me! I can take it.” The two in unison tried to offer their own person instead, but found themselves feeling even more love for one another when the other so valiantly was trying to sacrifice himself. “At…. at least be gentle…” Adelphel mumbled blushing and looked away from Paulecrain on top of him.  
“I am afraid that can’t be done with him. He does not know how to be gentle. But I promise your precious cook is not coming to any harm… except perhaps when I tear him up with my beast.” Ser Grinnaux grinned and pushed his large member against Janlenoux who couldn’t help responding even if he was rather frightened. The position didn’t seem to please the bull for long though since he soon sat his back against the headboard of the bed and pulled the smaller tank in his lap, sitting with his back against the much larger elezen’s chest. Grinnaux position his legs on either side of his bent ones so the chef was lewdly spread for everyone to see. Janlenoux began to blush as well and looked away in embarrassment. Pair of large dark and rough hands were soon rubbing his chest and stomach and his ear was licked and nibbled on. It was not that Ser Grinnaux was really gentle but man his size and nature was never really very fast so he did the caressing and touching without much hurry and thus it did not feel at all bad for the “victim”.  
Adelphel in turn was not receiving such a pleasant ministration. Paulecrain kept him under his bigger body while he roughly bit, licked and occasionally brushed his lips against Adelphel’s pure white but now pinkish neck. He was leaving marks all over his body and all the while his fingers were very busy toying with the boy’s nipples. Since Adelphel was always the one on the bottom for Ser Janlenoux he was quite used to getting turned on by a bigger body on him and his nipples had grown quite sensitive to touching like this, albeit this was much rougher than he was used to, never the less he grew hard against Paulecrain’s stomach. The man moved his mouth lower to give the same treatment to his nipples as his neck had gotten and this time it was impossible for the strawberry blonde not to cry out in pain.  
Both of them had to simply accept defeat and ready themselves to take it. After all the door was locked: there was nowhere to go and they could not possible fight the two stronger men. All they really could do was try to behave in a way that would make Paulecrain and Grinnaux not do anything more violent than this.  
“Please… Ser Paulecrain don’t hurt him...” But the man’s words ended in a cry of pleasure when Grinnaux’ fist engulfed the whole of his cock and below it a rather thick finger was inserted into a hole. He had never had a normal sized finger in there let alone anything that was as big as other men’s erections.  
The finger inserted into the man with a blueberry coloured hair had been at least wetted in Grinnaux’ mouth but the one Paulecrain stuck mercilessly into Adelphel was quite dry. Luckily it was smaller and Adelphel was more used to having it stretched out. He did let out a small sob and bit his lips together but remembered to relax his body. He could not understand even himself how or why his cock was hard and dripping for this treatment. It felt utterly sinful simply carnal pleasure and nothing like when he did it with Janlenoux. They were always so loving and tender: feeling like connecting their bodies would make them finally melt into one another. Paulecrain left marks on his belly and when his ferocious mouth neared his boyhood he began to fear very badly that teeth would be used on that too. To his surprise Paulecrain did not even touch his cock: not with his fingers nor with his mouth but went lower biting the sensitive skin at his crotch but ignoring the organs that were most sensitive. The finger in him came out and Paulecrain sat up on his knees to turn the smaller man on his stomach.  
“What… what are you doing… you must not put it in just like that…” Adelphel begged and held onto the blankets below him as if they could save him from being truly ravished by this uncouth Ward Knight.  
“Shut up.” Ser Paulecrain despite being somewhat smaller than Ser Grinnaux was not a small man either and to Adelphel from this position, where he was glancing at him over his shoulder he looked frighteningly large and dangerous. The eyepatch was pulled off revealing the part of Paulecrain most people never saw: the clearly empty eye socket behind eyelids that were barely closed with dried up blood and other fluids. It made the wound look almost recent despite being years old. Adelphel shuddered and had to look away. He braced himself for a world of pain but instead what he got was something wet against his hole. He looked over and saw Paulecrain behind him spreading his butt cheeks to lick him with a long doglike tongue. It felt almost tender despite the look on his face still being wolfish: the one eye looking back at Adelphel. He turned again and could not help pushing his hips a little higher and spreading his legs. What was he? A priced pedigree poodle in heat for this dirty male hound? He felt even more ashamed of himself but his cock was throbbing and now his ass was getting this wonderful tongue bathing. It went inside him and he cried out like a girl.  
“Ooh what sweet sounds you two are making. You’ve quite become girls already… hoping nothing more than to have a good swiving with our woods.” Grinnaux also had decided to forgo more cock touching and was simply holding Janlenoux’ leg against the man’s own chest so he had better access to plunge now two fingers into the virginal hole at the back. He was spreading it to get it soft and ready for himself but there wasn’t usually much he could do to give room to it. Most men and especially women were just not able to take him without pain and tearing but it was good Janlenoux was surprisingly into it. Since in a few moments he came just from the fingers spreading him wide open.  
“Oh what a good girl you are mine little sister.” The sarcasm was obvious in Grinnaux’ voice but Janlenoux didn’t really hear it. He buried his face into his hands glancing down at his shameful body between the fingers.  
“Ser Grinnaux… I beg you… stop this now… I can’t take it. I can’t take that thing of yours.”  
“You’ll like it… your hole is just made for being ravished by grown men’s weapons.” He leaned back so they were more in a laying position. Now he could use both hands’ fingers to rub the orifice with and slowly insert both his index fingers and middle fingers. Janlenoux cried in horror still holding his hands against his face but peeking from between his fingers like a curious little cat. He was spread so wide that he didn’t believe was even possible. Surely he would tear even before Grinnaux used that monstrous thing between his legs. But the big warrior was still being rather gentle and slowly went about what he was doing: giving Janlenoux plenty of time to adjust between the fingers he kept insert into him. It wasn’t long after he could take all five of Grinnaux when they were pressed together. He was far more relaxed now and his ass was throbbing for something else: his cock still hard despite the strange orgasm he had had earlier. Grinnaux was happily using the night milk from Janlenoux earlier orgasm for lubricant and it was certainly helping a lot.  
All the while Paulecrain’s tongue had explored Adelphel’s tight inside, certainly a whole lot tighter than what Paulecrain was used to every night. It made the one eyed man quite excited and unable to hold himself back any longer. Adelphel was well and ready for him considering it looked almost like he was wetting himself from the amount of precum falling onto the bed. He was also shivering slightly.  
“Prepare yourself Ser Adelphel for my lance is swift and merciless.” The words sounding more like a battle taunt were not lost on Adelphel but he was starving for release now and only reached behind himself to spread his own ass cheeks. He was beyond being ashamed of himself too. Ser Paulecrain grinned his favourite feeling in the world was when men begged to have his cock in them; such feeling of power it gave to an orphan. And being a bully, as he was, he poked around with it as if not quite hitting his mark, then rubbed the length of it against Adelphels hole, in a maddeningly unsatisfying way until he made the poor boy lose all self-composure and beg shamelessly for a good stuffing.  
“Ahh Ser Paulecrain please have mercy and put it in me… I am dying…” Adelphel raised up his upper body, now even looking like an amorous poodle waiting to be bred. Paulecrain in turn, as he was not very good at taking orders from other people than Grinnaux, continued with the maddening teasing until Adelphel broke down into tears. “Put it in… in…” He pushed his hips towards the cock. “I must needs have my release… Fury have mercy on me… please use me like I was a girl.”  
“Look at poor Adelphel begging over there. How about you do the same?” Grinnaux grabbed Janlenoux chin to turn his face towards himself. “Mmm?” Their lips were close but did not meet, such things perhaps better left to be shared with the one they loved.  
“But I don’t want that thing in me…” Janlenoux sobbed still trying to fight back. He was dying for a proper orgasm but never did he believe that he would be able to come with that thing inside him. Though he had to look away when Adelphel let out a soft and quite happy moan. Paulecrain had pushed himself all the way inside the younger man.  
“Don’t be a fool. Tell me you want to get a good swiving like the little sister you are.” Janlenoux suddenly froze at the deep commanding voice at his ear and felt rather unable to resist. His face turned red and he cast his eyes down.  
“I… I…” He hid his face in Grinnaux’ neck. “I want a good swiving… Ser Grinnaux…” His voice was such a quiet whisper that even the other two could not hear it.  
“What a good girl you are Janlenoux. You will have what you desire.” Despite the fellow Knight being more on the larger side Grinnaux was still much bigger and stronger. He easily lifted him little higher with his hands under his tights so that the tip of his cock was now right below Janlenoux’ entrance. The bluehead closed his eyes and let out a pathetic noise. Never in his life had he been quite this afraid: even facing a large dragon was not as chilling as waiting for Ser Grinnaux to put his manhood into your body. And when it came he found himself truly unprepared for the feeling of being slowly spread wide open by something so burning hot and wet. It did not feel entirely good but the feelings of desire and thrill were too heightened. The pain was mixing with intense pleasure and it was making it impossible for Janlenoux to hold onto any shred of decent thought. He let out a sob with every ilm that went into him.  
Meanwhile Adelphel had already had one orgasm and Paulecrain had turned him over making him sit on his lap facing the other couple. The lancer himself was simply sitting back and letting the younger man pleasure himself by riding wantonly on his cock. After a moment he moved them closer so that Adelphel could grab Janlenoux face and kiss him all over when he was looking so pained. This seemed to bring new life into the other paladin and he in turn also wrapped his arms around Adelphel.  
“Ah we quite forgot to tell you. “ Grinnaux was now fully buried inside the blue haired man. He was very lazy person about using his hips so instead he started moving Janlenoux as if he was simply weightless. “The child was never Adelphel’s. We were just pulling your ear with the note. The kid is actually just some orphanage brat from Brume.” Ser Grinnaux laughed heartily while Janlenoux simply looked astonished though soon enough had to concentrate on another feeling when the cock was being pulled out and then pushed back into him. Paulecrain was also sniggering.  
“How… how could you do such a thing?! You are animals…” Adelphel cried angrily but the words then got lost into his moans and sobs. Paulecrain was thrusting into him so hard that one could hear the noise of their joined bodies hitting each other and Adelphel was not quite used to this harsh intense pleasure he was being served with.  
“I… I even hit you…” Suddenly Janlenoux’ face was filled with tears and he tried holding onto that of Adelphel’s. They stared at one another sadly but lovingly. “Please forgive me… ah… hah… Ser Grinnaux… it feels too good… I am sorry, Adelphel… Halone… Fury save me!” The two held each other by the elbows for support.  
“Mine dear brother… you look so beautiful like this…” Adelphel said kissing Janlenoux’ face again. “I want to do this to you too…” It was rather a miracle, that despite the two impure animals using them for sexual pleasure and both of the younger men intoxicated with their own delight, there was a brief but pure moment of tender and loving kiss between them until Grinnaux pulled them apart and leaned back again now showing off the place where they were connected with Janlenoux.  
“How about we do it right now. Adelphel put it in there with mine.”  
“No please! No… too much too much!” Janlenoux panicked and tried to push Adelphel further from him.  
“Stop your snivelling! His thing is barely larger than my finger.” And with that Grinnaux demonstrated by inserting his middle finger into the very tight hole and it was indeed a miracle that it didn’t tear just then and there. Janlenoux bit his teeth together but suddenly was reminded of Adelphel’s face when he had hit him, now that he knew the truth he felt utterly ashamed for his actions and to ease his own consciousness he would need Adelphel to punish him in some way.  
“Adelphel… I wont fight if you want to do it. I hurt you so please… you are free to what you want with my body.”  
“Stop making this into a sappy romance. It’s turning me off.” Paulecrain who was tired of all the talk took hold of Adelphel’s cock making the decision for him: he used his own fingers to spread Janlenoux wider before he used his hips to push Adelphel forward thus his cock slipped snuggly into the hole next to Grinnaux’ that was at least four times bigger. Adelphel and Janlenoux let out a cry in unison then wrapped their arms around each other. Paulecrain was now the only one moving pushing Adelphel against Grinnaux inside Janlenoux: the lancers thrusts obviously enough to keep everyone quite happy and satisfied. Adelphel came almost immediately but since his boyhood was in such tight space it was not possible to pull out and he soon grew hard again. White liquids were running down his and Ser Grinnaux’ members soiling the sheets for good.  
The boys kept sobbing sweet loving words to one another while Paulecrain and Grinnaux watched over their shoulders at one another half grinning but sometimes their eyes were surprisingly warm for one another. At a certain point Paulecrain’s fingers snug somewhere below the other couple engrossed with one another. He watched Grinnaux’ face while his fingers made him reach his peak and fill up Janlenoux insides. 

Somewhat later the two younger men seemed to have passed out and were set together at the foot of the bed with the two older elezen continued together seeming to have energy even after it should have ran out with their sperm but perhaps it was impossible for those two to have enough of each other. The paladins on the other hand were holding onto one another even in their sleep and looking sweet and serene, despite the white and clear substance left on their bodies and especially leaking out from between their thighs, marring the beautiful image a little.  
It was Hermenost who unfortunately witnessed the aftermath some bells later when he came to check on them. The room smelled of men: sweat and sperm mixed together, and he had to hold his nose while opening the window. After throughout lecture of sins of the flesh he finally expressed his happiness that things had turned out so well but told the two culprits to now face the worst thing: the Archimandrite and the Inquisitor. Though first he had Grinnaux and Paulecrain clean themselves up, after which they fetched Guerrique who was protesting greatly but Hermenost kept himself firm on the matter and all three were marched to the door of Zephirin’s office.  
Once admitted inside the family seemed to still be all there. Zephirin got up from where he had been sitting on the sofa unprofessionally close to Charibert and the baby he was holding as usual.  
“Archimandrite, do forgive our sudden intrusion but these three have a confession to make.” Hermenost stepped to the side. Grinnaux and Guerrique fidgeted while Paulecrain coldly stood still and stared on. Zephirin merely sighed and stood in front of his desk with his arms folded. He had guessed right then was the thought in his head and he could not help feel ashamed of himself when he secretly hoped the child had indeed been Adelphel’s, because then there might have been a change that keeping him at the Vault would have been the best option for keeping him also a secret from the rest of the world.  
“Let us hear this confession then. Hardly a night passes that I don’t hear of you lots wrong doings.” He shook his head unamused by the situation that was getting more and more normal. He wished for a day without the headache that resulted from their actions.  
Guerrique nudged Paulecrain and Grinnaux looked at him. The lancer glanced back at the other two but then his face turned grimmer and colder if that was at all possible.  
“The child is not Adelphel’s. It was something we did. He is from an orphanage in Brume. Forgive us, Archimandrite.” The last words sounded like an order but Zephirin let it slip when all three of them bowed their heads albeit very grudgingly.  
“Ah alright. I guessed as much already. Perhaps next time, Ser Grinnaux will refrain from writing the note if you want people to believe you. His handwriting or lack of it is quite distinguishable. Ser Charibert I shall leave to you their punishment, as always.” He went over and took the baby already missing the happy face when they would later have to return it to the orphanage. He knew it better than anything by the swiftness of Charibert’s action to hand the child over, seeing nothing else but the three victims he was going to thoroughly punish. They had begun to sob but Charibert had none of that and simply dragged all three with him to his personal dungeon.  
“Do forgive your papa mine little boy. I wish and hope you would have been able to stay with us. But you see your mother is quite insane and can’t be trusted with a precious life like yours. Perhaps we all are… just as insane. Our home is not to be the home of something pure and innocent of the evils of this world.” He stroked the fair head enjoying unnecessarily how much bigger his hand was compared to that of the child’s head. “Perhaps one day we’ll be able to meet again… in a better Ishgard.” He put the child into a basket they had gotten for him earlier: gathered his things there including the first blanket that he had been wrapped in then gave the task of returning the baby to Ser Hermenost whom he trusted the most to be able to keep the matter discreet. From his office window he watched the former friar walk down the steps and disappear with the precious bundle towards the Foundation and the Brume. Zephirin’s soft expression finally hardened to its usual grim one. His heart was truly shattered.


End file.
